


Tony and Remy Part Three -Birthday

by jcporter1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Repo Men (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcporter1/pseuds/jcporter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy gets the "Through the looking glass" tour of his new life. Maybe he should have never woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Remy Part Three -Birthday

Birthday

Remy lowered his makeshift weapon and thought about the proposition. The smaller, dapper man stirred his coffee and waited for Remy's decision. What the fuck, if he had an answer or two, what was the harm in letting him live a little while longer.

But first things first...he slashed the sharp edge of the broken glass across his forearm. This was no dream. The snick. The sting. The blood dripping down his arm to the crook of his elbow and then onto the floor. And finally the slow welling of pain as exposed layers of skin and muscle complained loudly

."I hope you don't expect me to do that. I'm not interested in some crazy blood brother bonding ritual." The man stirred his coffee, and watched Remy with raised eyebrows. "You're not dreaming."

""No. I just woke up in a strange house with a Christmas tree ornament in the middle of my chest. Happens everyday."

"It does around here. " the man said and pulled his t shirt up to reveal a blue light in the middle of his chest."

"What the fuck..." Remy sat down on another bar stool. "What's your name ~ anyway?"

"Tony Stark. Stark industries."

"Is that a big deal?"

"Yep. Very big deal."

 

""Never heard of you."

"Yes you have, I'm Ironman."

"Oh! You're Ironman. Never heard of you."  
 Remy was getting impatient. "They must have left that part out" Tony said. "That's why you've never heard of me. Stupid."  
"I have heard enough to know you're crackers and I'm calling the cops." Remy stood up

."A year ago you were in an accident and you died."

"Ohhh I seee. You're Ironman and I'm a ghost. Do we fight ' bad guys' "?

""The company you worked for put you on life support. You were brain dead and your heart was crapped out.

"Remy sat back down. He dragged his hand from left to right across his stubbley jaw. Tony recognized the international symbol for"I'm listening.." and knew he had his audience.　

"They kept you on machines for six months. Your kid said goodbye...."

"I have a kid?" it was half statement half question.

"Do you have a kid?" Tony searched Remy's face while he struggled with the question.

"Peter. My son." Remy suddenly pictured his son, a cute kid with a mmop of dishwater blond hair. Why should this be so hard to remember he wondered

."Good. And your exwife said goodbye and they were going to pull the plug..."

"EX-wife?"

"Yes. Ex. Carol. Where was I? Oh yes, saving your life. Lucky for you there's a war on. Thousands of soldiers are coming back with brain injuries. The disabilities, the suicides, the lifetime of V.A. payments -it's been giving the army heartburn " Tony got up to fill his coffee cup and poured another cup of black tea for Remy and slid it to him. "Are you with me so far?

""Get on with it." Remy said shortly, but this time he did take a sip of his tea. And then another longer one.

Tony sat back down. "So., as they so often have done in the past, the Army came calling on Stark Industries. And as we have done so often in the past, we said "Glad to help, and took their money. Now here's where you come in.

""You needed a guinea pig?

""Well... Yes. And since there was no guarantee it would work we needed someone just like you."

"Someone who was already dead."

"Well...yes." It sounded harsh put that way, but Stark wanted to see the boundaries of Remy's temper

."What did you do? Drop another brain in me? Like Frankenstein.". He rubbed the palms of his hands on his thighs as he spoke. His mouth twisted to one side

."No. A combination of a small computer and your own brain. The computer over rides the damaged areas of your brain." As Tony spoke he felt the heat rising in Remy and noticed his eyes glinting dangerously

."I see. One more question." Remy stood and took a step toward Tony. "Do you give me my stuff and the keys to your car and let me out of here - OR -" he stepped closer, "do I thrash you? Up to you mate." he leaned in to Tony's face "Either way makes me happy."

"You still don't believe me..." Tony remarked then in a flicker slammed his forehead into Remy's nose.As Remy staggered back a step, Tony gave him a shove that landed him unceremoniously on his ass

."Allow me to demonstrate." Tony smirked. He walked over to the bank of electronics and picked up a remote. As Remy was climbing back to his feet, nose bleeding copiously Tony pointed the remote at a screen set back in the wall and a video came on. Remy leaned against the back of the sofa shaking his head clear and glaring warily at Tony. When the screen came to life he heard a shout in his head. It was his own voice and it matched the voice coming simultaneously from the video screen.

"Jake!" Remy was helpless as his own mouth formed the words at the same time as the voice shouted on the screen. He was flooded from head to foot with a revolting combination of rage and remorse. He could feel hot tears of frustration spring to the corners of his eyes. Why was Jake trying to kill him?  His heart hammered dangerously in his chest. He couldn't get enough oxygen. His breath was ragged with exhaustion. The action on the screen all took place as though his eyes were the the camera, filming as he saw Jake's eyes begging him to stop, even as his friend drew back to punch him again. Remy recognized his arms, the sleeve of his jacket, as he blocked Jakes punch with his forearm.

Leaning against the couch, felt blows to his kidney and turned but no one was behind him. Yet the eyes on the screen turned to see the ham handed Jake rabbit punching him. "You son of a bitch!" he threw a roundhouse that Jake caught and then followed the shrieking pain of his arm being overextended as Jake put the heal of his hand into Remy's elbow. In his head there no longer existed two visions, only the one behind his eyes, which was now the one on the screen. He was no longer in the den of a rich Dr. Frankenstein, but in the basement of some building, fighting savagely for his life.

.A dark haired woman was picking up a two by four. He, Remy, must save her. Nothing else mattered and he growled savagely and fought with renewed vigor.

Tony was finding the scene before him disturbingly arousing. Talk about a mind fuck- as the archived memory streamed through Remy's eyes to lodge in his brain, he flinched and jerked spasmodically. Tony quite literally had Remy under his thumb. One push of a button could send him away or bring him back

.On the screen Jake was raising a 50 pound block and tackle over his head, in the next half second he would bring it smashing down on Remy's remarkably hard head. Still leaning heavily against the sofa, too wrecked to do anything but raise his forearm, Remy seemed resigned to his fate. As the block came down Tony pushed the off button on the remote. The screen went black

Remy collapsed on the floor, sucking air like a fish out of water.

."Now do you believe me?" Tony asked. Remy climbed weakly up the back of the sofa. He straightened and turned to face Tony. Crossing his arms over his heaving chest he tried his best to seem composed

."What was that?" "That was the last two minutes of your life. Your first life if you want to get technical." Tony enjoyed having the upper hand again, but the bewilderment clouding Remys face made him merciful.

"It would take ten years of bio-engineering classes before I could explain how they did it, but suffice it to say my staff figured out a way to remove memories and digitally store them. The Army was hoping to find a way to stop flashbacks. We did it. Remove the memory ~ remove the flashback."

""It felt so real"

"It was real. They encrypted it to fit your brain address. If you watch them they will return as fresh as the moment they happened."

"But Jake and I were friends since the fourth grade. Why would he try to kill me?"

"Oh there was no trying - he did kill you. "

Remy shook his head.

"You didn't want to work with him anymore. He took it to heart" Tony added helpfully.  
"Look come sit down and let me show you something."

He took Remy by the elbow and steered him around the leather sofa to sit down.

"We have over two hundred hours of your work archived. Let's see a sample. This is Wednesday October 7. Just another day at the office." Tony hit play.

Without preamble Remy was up to his wrists in a bloody torso. Shrieks and the crying of children set his teeth on edge. Why didn't the bloody mom send her kids to another room. He could feel the slip of intestines through the fingers of his left hand as he rumaged about for the mans liver. Tapping a staccato on his right shoulder were the enraged fists of a four year old girl. The smell of fresh hot blood suddenly made his stomach flip. He tried to wretch but nothing came out.

"Shut it off!" he begged. Tony turned it off. Remy hid his his face in his hands and slumped over. Tony patted his back.There was a click of the door handle and Pepper poked her head in."Is everything ok?"

""Ah, Pepper . Yes we're fine. Could you have cook make up a plate with cheese and crackers. Oh and a bottle of ...what? Whiskey?" Remy nodded

"Scotch"


End file.
